Video
by Kilov Yohime
Summary: Saat unduhannya selesai. Dia yakin, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan senyum indahnya mulai saat ini. Sekuel dari Sesal. Naru X FemSasu


Anime/Manga Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (bener gag sih tulisannya?)

Pantaskah Phantom

Mine Petra ft. Bean Sihombing

Sesal Kilov Yohime

**,.,**

Karena banyak yang minta **Fanfic Sesal**ku dilanjutin dan minta sekuelnya. Nih, aku kasih. Tapi maaf kalau tidak seperti apa yang kalian harapkan sebelumnya. Soalnya ide yang keluar cuma ini. Hehe

**,.,**

**Pairing:**

Naruto X (Female) Sasuke

**Warning:**

Gag Jelas (GaJe)!, OOC, GS for Sasuke

**,.,**

_Let's Read, Baby!_

**,.,**

"Yo, Naruto. Bagaimana kakimu?" Sapa seorang jabrik coklat yang sedang menutup pintu kamar yang disapa.

"Lebih baik, aku rasa." Balas yang disapa dengan senyumnya. "Kau sendirian, Kiba?" lanjutnya dan menerima sesuatu yang diberikan Kiba padanya. "Apa ini?"

"Iya, aku sendirian. Memangnya siapa yang akan ikut bersamaku? Sasuke?" Balasnya dengan sedikit mengejek sahabatnya. "Itu titipan dari Hinata. Entahlah, aku tak tahu itu apa, sepertinya sebuah DVD." Balasnya dengan menyamankan pantatnya di kursi belajar Naruto. "Apa mungkin itu berisi isi hatinya Hinata padamu Naruto? Siapa tahu dia gerak cepat setelah tahu kau putus dari Sasuke." Simpulnya yang sekarang berlagak jadi detektif dan memasang wajah serius.

PUK

"Jangan memasang wajah serius Kiba. Sungguh, itu sangat tidak pantas. Haha." Ejeknya setelah melempar bantal pada Kiba.

"Sialan kau Naruto. Aku 'kan hanya menerka, siapa tahu itu benar. Atau bisa jadi itu berisi video bugil Hinata. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan tubuh Hinata yang aduhai." Balasnya dengan gerak tangan yang menurutnya menggambarkan tubuh Hinata. "Rasanya aku ingin meremas yang disembunyikan Hinata." Lanjutnya dan mulai melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya.

PUK

"Oh, shit. Kiba! Berhenti sebelum kau benar-benar 'membangunkannya', brengsek." Kesal Naruto dengan melempar gulingnya ke Kiba.

"Hei! Berhenti melempariku, sialan! Kalau aku gegar otak bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?!" balasnya dengan mengambil bantal dan guling yang tercecer di sekitarnya dan menaruhnya ke ranjang Naruto. "Kalau kau terangsang, tinggal masturbasi 'kan beres." Lanjutnya dan menjitak kepala Naruto. "Sekarang kita impas, brengsek." Sambungnya dan tersenyum meremehkan, kemudian duduk di ranjang yang di tempati Naruto.

"Argh! Sialan kau." Balasnya dengan mengelus kepala yang dijitak tadi. "Kau sih enak, bisa dengan gampang melakukannya. Kalau aku?" Sungutnya dengan menimpuk bantal ke Kiba lagi. "Untuk berdiri saja susah, malah kau suruh masturbasi." Dengusnya.

"Itu masalahmu, bodoh. Haha." Ejeknya dan membalas Naruto dengan menimpuknya dengan guling. "Makanya, patuhi peraturan lalu lintas walaupun sedang patah hati." Ejeknya lagi. "Oh iya, _laptop_mu mana? Aku juga mau nonton DVDnya dong." Tanyanya dengan mengitari kamar Naruto.

"Dipinjam Kurama." Jawabnya dan berusaha menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur. "Itu saja 'kan keperluanmu? Aku mau tidur. Sana pergi."

"Sialan kau, Naruto. Beraninya kau mengusir orang tertampan se-Konoha ini. Kau kira aku ini kurir apa? Yang hanya datang mengirimkan barang dan pergi setelah barang sampai tujuan?" Sungut Kiba dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Lho, bukan ya? Aku kira iya. Haha. Sudah, sana pergi. Kau ada latihan basket tiga puluh menit lagi 'kan?"

"Astaga! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi. Ya sudah, kurirmu yang paling keren sedunia ini mau pamit. Bye temanku yang tidak keren. Haha." Balasnya dengan mengecek _handphone_nya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. "Cepat sembuh yah, besok aku datang lagi. Jadi jangan rindukan aku yah sayang~." Lanjutnya dan keluar kamar dengan cepat sebelum terkena lemparan lagi dari Naruto.

"Huh, dasar."

**,.,**

"Nii-chan, ini makan malamnya." Kata seorang lelaki berumur empat tahun di bawah Naruto yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan yang merupakan makan malam Naruto. "Tou-san dapat undangan makan malam dari rekan kerjanya. Aku dan Kaa-san ikut. Naruto-nii tidak apa-apa 'kan ditinggal sendirian?" Lanjutnya dengan meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja samping ranjang Naruto.

"Oh, Kaa-san sudah bilang padaku tadi siang. Pergi saja. Aku tak apa di rumah sendirian." Balasnya dengan mulai melahap makan malamnya. "Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Lima belas menit lagi. Naruto-nii butuh apa lagi?"

"Tolong bawakan laptopku ya. Aku bosan~." Jawabnya dengan nada agak manja.

"Naruto-nii tidak ada imut-imutnya menggunakan nada itu." Dengusnya dengan nada mengejek. "Okay. Aku ambil dulu di kamarku."

**,.,**

"Hai, apa kabar? Sudah seminggu ya semenjak hari itu?" Tertawa. "Aku tahu, kau tidak mau melihatku lagi. Dan aku tahu itu karena aku." Diam. "Kau tahu, setelah kata sakral itu. Aku menghubungimu. Tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Aku tahu, aku pernah bilang kalau setelah putus. aku tidak mau diganggu lagi olehmu. Tapi kau malah menonaktifkan nomormu hingga detik ini." Mengambil nafas. "Kau tahu. Selama seminggu aku menunggumu di jalan yang biasa kau lewati saat pulang dari sekolah. Tetapi, aku rasa kau tak pernah lewat sana. Aku juga tak berani menghubungi temanmu untuk tahu keadaanmu. Bahkan aku juga tidak berani memberikan DVD ini langsung kepadamu. Aku terlalu takut. Takut akan tatapan dan penolakanmu." Melihat ke atas. "Apakah kau tahu Dobe. Kau membuatku menangis setiap mengingat malam itu. Mengingat perjanjian bodoh yang aku buat. Rencana bodoh yang membuatku menyesal sampai detik ini." Air mata sudah keluar dari kedua mata sekelam malam itu. "Aku tahu. Aku memang pengecut bodoh yang mempermainkanmu. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku, dulu." Mencoba tertawa. "Yah. Dulu. Dan kalau boleh berharap. Aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku, karena aku mencintaimu."

Gadis dalam video itupun memetik gitarnya dan memulai menyanyi dengan air mata yang masih turun dari manik-manik malamnya.

_[intro] __A__  
><em>_D__C#m_

_Masih pantaskah kita bersama lagi  
><em>_Bm__A__  
>Seperti dahulu engkau memelukku<br>__D__C#m__  
>Apakah masih ada hatiku untukmu<br>__Bm__A__  
>Sedikit tentangku mewarnai hidupmu<em>

_D__C#m__F#__  
>Kini ku mau kembali padamu<br>__Bm__E__  
>Berat aku langkahkan kakiku<br>[chorus]  
><em>_A__C#m__  
>Adakah kesempatan untuk diriku<br>__Bm__  
>Menjadi kekasihmu lagi<br>__E__  
>Tak akan aku ingkari<br>__D__C#m__  
>Masih pantaskah kita bersama lagi<br>__Bm__A__  
>Seperti dahulu engkau memelukku<br>__D__C#m__F#__  
>Kini ku mau kembali padamu<br>__Bm__E__  
>Berat aku langkahkan kakiku<em>

_[chorus]  
><em>_A__C#m__  
>Adakah kesempatan untuk diriku<br>__Bm__  
>Menjadi kekasihmu lagi<br>__E__  
>Tak akan aku ingkari<br>__A__C#m__  
>Adakah kesempatan untuk diriku<br>__Bm__  
>Menjadi kekasihmu lagi<br>__E__  
>Tak akan aku ingkari<br>[interlude] __D__C#m__Bm__A__  
><em>_D__C#m__F#__Bm__E__  
>[chorus]<br>__A__C#m__  
>Adakah kesempatan untuk diriku<br>__Bm__  
>Menjadi kekasihmu lagi<br>__E__  
>Tak akan aku ingkari<br>__A__C#m__  
>Adakah kesempatan untuk diriku<br>__Bm__  
>Menjadi kekasihmu lagi<br>__E__  
>Tak akan aku ingkari<br>__A__C#m__  
>Pantaskah aku..<br>__Bm__E__  
>Pantaskah aku..<br>[outro] __A_

"Maaf, lagunya jadi kacau." Memaksa untuk tertawa dan mencoba menghentikan air matanya. "Aku harap kau menghubungiku setelah menyaksikan ini." Tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

**,.,**

From : 08586XXXXXXX

Bukalah _e-mail_mu.

Dengan ragu, gadis yang kedua matanya agak bengkak itu membuka _e-mail_nya dan ada keterkejutan di wajahnya melihat nama pengirim di _inbox_nya. Jantungnya berdebar makin keras, telapak tangannya mulai dingin, dan ada rasa tidak sabar saat mengunduh video yang dilampirkan orang yang ditunggunya selama ini. Saat unduhannya selesai. Dia yakin, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan senyum indahnya mulai saat ini.

**,.,**

**Hoo~ akhirnya selesai. Eh, kalian penasaran dengan videonya? Beneran? Ciyus?**

**,.,**

_Intro : D A Bm G_

_D__A_

_Girl your heart, girl your face_

_Bm__  
>is so different from them others<em>

_A__G__  
>I say, you're the only one that I'll adore<em>

_D__ A__  
>Cos everytime you're by my side<br>__Bm_

_My blood rushes through my veins  
>A G<em>

_And my geeky face, blushed so silly oo yeah, oyeah  
><em>_G__A__  
>And I want to make you mine<br>__D__A_

_Oh baby I'll take you to the sky  
><em>_Bm__A_

_Forever you and I, you and I_

_D__A__  
>And we'll be together till we die<br>__Bm_

_Our love will last forever  
><em>_A__G__A __D_

_and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine  
><em>_D__A__Bm__G_

_O huu O huuu_

_D__A  
><span>__Girl your smile and your charm  
><em>_Bm_

_Lingers always on my mind_

_A__  
>I'll say, you're the only<br>__G_

_one that I've waited for_

"Kau sudah dapat pesanku? Itu nomorku. _Handphone_ku hilang saat aku kecelakaan. Yup, seminggu yang lalu aku kecelakaan. Saat rencanamu berhasil. Kau puas?" Cemberut. "Haha. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak." Tersenyum. "Oh iya, bagaimana suaraku, lebih bagus darimu 'kan? Haha. Terima kasih untuk isi dari DVDnya. Dan Sasuke, kau masih dan selalu pantas menajdi kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke!" Lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan membentuk simbol cinta di atas kepalanya. "Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah menonton video ini. _Okay_!"

**,.,**

**Bagaimana? Bagus? Gag? Berikan pendapatmu di kotak review yah ^-^**

**Pai-pai :-***


End file.
